


Frozen Fires

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Past Abuse, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, clothed orgasm, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Isaac with his frozen heart, and Derek with his burnt shell covering an ever vengeful rage fueled fire. Maybe they could come together and melt, to come together without words and find a sea of love. Then Isaac thought maybe he listened to too much Cat Power and wished his brain would shut up.”</p><p>Derek tests the waters, Isaac goes for a lot of runs and after a lot of tension things finally come out in the open.<br/>In other words wolves need to learn to talk about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running is good for control issues.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).



There should be fear in this, all he has ever seemed to know is laced with or completely suffocated in fear, but for once there's not. He takes to the rage and hate and unadulterated violence easily. Too easily. Though he will admit to the Alpha's defense there is a measure of control to it at first. It's like a monitored mayhem as he is shackled to the train car, then suddenly all control and hope is lost. He gives a sharp tug and he's free, but instead of lunging at his Alpha, instead of being consumed by the irrational blood lust he flees it. Isaac always runs, he's a coward just like his jar head brother, he's accepted that. 

He's almost out of the god forsaken, too small warehouse when he hears them. The other betas had broken free and he keeps running but something hits him in the gut when he hears a frustrated, pained growl escaping the Alpha's chest. He's back in the train car before he even gets a chance to consider returning and his body is crashing into Boyd's before he realizes. Boyd was bigger then him, stronger or so he thought, but he was hurting the Alpha, their Alpha and that just wasn't acceptable. Isaac some how manages to control and manhandle Boyd to be restrained again and suddenly feels worry for the other two. He looks up, panting with heaved breaths and see's him truly for the first time, not the Alpha, but Derek eyes slightly wide set on a face etched in what Isaac would dare to recall later as fear and worry. They nod, it's wordless but it says so much it almost frightens Isaac. 

The rest of the moon is calm comparatively and there is speak of anger, and anchors and Isaac's father. He doesn't bother attempting to explain what, "He didn't used to." meant. Isaac wasn't sure himself anymore. He leaves in the morning to wonder aimless as the ache and tear in his muscles and bones still lingers. He further pushes the thought of the way Derek's face looked the night before, the expression of something that veered dangerously close to gratefulness as they nodded and the fulfillment it brought out in Isaac. He pushes it all down and locks it away, isolating it, freezing it up so he couldn't feel the warmth in his chest when he was near the older man. Isaac didn't trust warmth anymore. It was foreign and hurt more when it disappeared. 

 

It had been near six months since they defeated the Alpha pack. It had been bad, there were scars and blood shed and tears but they had kept everyone alive. Their numbers were down, Erica was gone from before the Alpha pack even got their claws into her, Scott was off in his own world riding the roller coaster that was his on again off again relationship with the hunter girl. He would try to talk to him about it a lot but it just made Isaac want to punch Scott in the face, what part of she repeatedly stabbed him or how about her aunt killed Derek's entire family Scott didn't get was beyond him. But Isaac was done trying to talk him out of it subsequently it led to him being done speaking to him entirely. Stiles would pop in periodically smelling like his jeep and bouncing around telling Derek to lighten up and Isaac to shut up but it seemed like a friendly visit each time, more out of what felt like genuine concern or boredom rather then necessity Boyd was there, but he had a family who expected him home nightly so in the end as the sun set on non full moon night it was normally just Derek and himself. Peter had a tenancy to come and go so seamlessly he was more of a ghost. Isaac had mused that out loud once, Derek scowled and it took him almost twenty minutes to realize why the musing was not very pleasant to Derek. Isaac laughed till his sides hurt, Derek spoke to him even less then normal for a few days but then as always things when back to their odd shade of normal.

There was a weird contentedness in this, the peculiar life they had created. Isaac cooked under Derek's constant scrutiny to not set things on fire. They lived in a small two bedroom apartment on the edge of Beacon Hills, close to school and the woods. Isaac always slept on the couch, Peter and Derek taking the two bedrooms. Derek had told him to sleep in the older Hale's room when he wasn't home which had become the norm but Isaac just couldn't. Something about Peter just smelled wrong. Isaac had always been sensitive to the smell of Death. 

It started on a Wednesday. He isn't sure why he remembers that part so clearly but the first time it happened it was a Wednesday right after his favorite television show had ended (because about a month into the almost silence that is living with Derek Hale Isaac convinced him to get a TV and cable). They were both on the couch sitting closer then intended but that happened a lot. They just seemed to gravitate closer and closer to one another the longer they were near one another. Isaac's knee touched the other man's it was innocent enough of course as denim clad joints brushed in a sudden contact. But the way Isaac's heart skipped was not innocent. Not even a tiny bit. He looked at their knees and waited for Derek to move but the thing was, he didn't he just left his knee there pressed gently into Isaac's like it was literally no big deal. Isaac flushed because of course it was no big deal, it was their knees so Derek would think nothing of the contact. Sometimes when the four of them first started they would create literal puppy piles at night when things became stressful all the betas clinging to their Alpha. So this, the touch of knees would be nothing right? Right. 

Except to Isaac it was so much more then nothing, he felt like his skin was on fire where the pressure pushed. Isaac hated the warmth, he wanted to lock it away in the cold that he was used to. Something infuriated him about the way Derek didn't seem to notice the touch, that he had no idea how much threatening heat he brought near Isaac. There was an entire couch and Hale was just sprawling and touching and just so nonchalant it made Isaac want to growl.

Which apparently he did. Derek turned to him raising an eyebrow finally acknowledging he had been aware that Isaac was staring at him. "Are you OK over there?" He was joking, sort of, there was genuine concern laced in the sarcasm, just like always. It infuriated Isaac even more. He stood and stormed off out the front door, slamming it in his wake as he took off to a fast paced run into the woods that met the back yard of the apartment complex. 

There was a note when Isaac returned but no Derek though he hadn't left, he was in his room, resting but Isaac couldn't tell if he was asleep yet. On the piece of paper was overly ornate handwriting reading, "Running is good for control issues." It was as close to a good job, or an I'm concerned he would get with Derek so he took it. Literally picking the note up and folding it carefully before slipping it into his wallet. It was late and a school night, he laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling till the early twilight of morning.

Isaac wasn't much company to Boyd the entire day at school not that Boyd seemed to mind, he was good like that, soft spoken and reserved there if you needed him but never one to actually push the subject. Stiles was just the opposite so Isaac avoided him. When he returned to the apartment Derek wasn't home but his scent was and it made him whine in the back of his throat in a need he hated to admit. So he didn't. He pushed it into the frozen parts of his heart and went for another long run, returning as the sun set. Derek was cooking in the galley kitchen listening to music. It always surprised Isaac, Derek's odd taste in music but he always chose not to comment. "You went running again." Derek said it as a statement rather then a question when Isaac sat on a stool at the small island counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. 

"Yeah is that a problem?" Isaac tried to keep up his snarky sarcastic front as he picked idly at the tiles on the counter. He watched Derek move, the way the muscles of his shoulders moved under his too tight black tank top as he shrugged. The way he stepped side to side with the music unconsciously as he cooked. Isaac swallowed hard and cleared his throat, expectant of an actual answer.

Derek turned as he took the pan of stir fry, Isaac's favorite, off the range. "You never have problems with your control. Never have. So no the running isn't a problem but I want to know what has changed so you can fix it. We don't need you flighty and half cocked if another threat rolls into town." Isaac rolled his eyes knowing that was as close to a 'what's wrong' as you ever got with the Alpha. 

"I'm fine." He lied. Derek looked up at him his gaze hardening. "I am. I'm fine." Derek's eyes started to become rimmed in red. "OK, not fine but I will take care of it." Isaac squawked hoping that quelled the other man, truly not even sure what he was feeling, let alone enough to explain it to another person, especially not that specific other person. This doesn't happen though because thankfully Derek gives him a nod, the same concern etched on his cheeks as the night almost a year ago. The expression that made Isaac see Derek and not just the Alpha. Well yeah that just, was not helping. "I need a shower." He stood and all but bolted from the room into the bathroom. Isaac blasted his own music from his laptop in the small room to cover up his tell tale heart beat as he took care of what the cold water wouldn't stand a chance at solving.

He all but crumpled down against the tile wall afterwards his mind flooding with worry. Was this normal? The wanting, the needing to touch his Alpha. Did this always happen to betas when they were in this close of contact with their Alphas so much? Or was Isaac just a freak yet again? He knew he was into guys, that part didn't freak him out, but the possibility of being into Derek? That, that freaked him out. A lot. And if it were just a sexual need and want, Isaac could handle it, but it was always worse when Derek was showing concern and care for him. It was always worse when he showed just a hint of compassion towards the broken boy. When he acted almost as if he loved or at least liked Isaac. Because there was no way, Isaac didn't want love. Love meant punishments and pain and despair Love meant longing and betrayals and lying just to keep the person in your life. Isaac didn't want love, but when he looked at Derek, it's all he could think of. He was screwed, he was so screwed it wouldn't even be comical in a campy after school special. He grabbed the knob and turned the water as cold as ice and sat underneath it, letting the familiarly frigid temperature numb him. 

When he finally exited the shower Derek had already gone to bed, so at least there was that. Isaac ate in silence, did some homework and laid down to sleep. It was restless and full of nightmares. He was panting and whimpering the third time he could hear his fathers voice in his ear asking if they needed to go down stairs. "Isaac." The voice in the dark room panicked the beta, shit he wasn't dead, he was there to finish the beating. He bolted up right eyes wildly bright gold as he spanned the room looking for the monster of his dreams but instead met the red of Derek's own gaze. "Isaac you are fine. You are safe here." The voice was low but comforting. He nodded to Derek and laid back down, falling asleep easier then he would ever imagine after that because he was fine, he was safe. His Alpha was there to protect him, to help him, to care.

It got worse on a Friday. Isaac returned from school to a shirtless Derek doing pull ups on the door frame and just, damn. He blinked away from the sight and sat down on the couch flicking the TV on for distraction. Suddenly so very suddenly Derek was there beside him, he stretched out on the couch and his knee, his bare knee touched Isaac's and there was skin to skin because being the idiot Isaac was he had left on his lacrosse short. He looked hesitantly to Derek who seemed content to watch the television with a bored expression. Which yet again infuriated Isaac and the growl broke free again, this time he was aware of it enough he could choke it back before it fully emanated But Derek heard it, of course he did. He watched the Alpha flare his nostrils, watched his eyes go red as they stared straight ahead refusing to look at the beta. He spoke quietly, almost a hint of pain in the carefully measured words. "You should go for a run Isaac." It was a suggestion in a way but Isaac understood. He stood up and took off through the front door, barely able to hear the pained frustrated growl coming from inside the apartment as he entered the tree line. This was so not normal. How could this be normal?

Everything goes to shit on a Saturday. It was one week and a day since Derek told him to go run. He had been avoiding Isaac ever since which was infuriating but more so it felt like a rejection which hurt more then he wanted it to. Isaac had done his best to put all the emotions away somewhere deep in his soul and had almost succeeding in going back to his mean spirited sulking persona by the time it all comes crashing down. They were on the couch again, that damn couch that should be, was chosen specifically to be big enough for two grown men. This time when their knees touched Isaac almost didn't notice, other then it seemed odd that it kept happening but suddenly there was a hand on his knee, Derek's hand and that he most definitely noticed. His heart beat sky rocketed and he let out an almost inaudible whine when the hand disappeared He was confused and pissed off when he glared over at Derek, who was staring straight ahead avoiding his gaze. "Do you need a run?" Derek said in a strange husked voice and suddenly Isaac went from pissed to flat out irate. 

"What is this some sort of fucking test? You can't just-"

"I can." Derek cut him off speaking simply. Saying without saying that he was the Alpha and honestly he could do what ever he chose to be deemed fit. Isaac huffed and pouted back in the couch. The words were also an admission Derek knew what he had been doing to him and that was just cruel and unusual. 

"Why?" He finally asked still sulking, growing more and more irritated as Derek refused to even look at him. "Why sit there and do that to me? What to test my control? Derek you know I have good control."

"I know." He responded and when Isaac went to mouth off again he raised his hand curtly still refusing to even cast a side glance at him. "I had to know it was what you really wanted, that it wasn't an urge to please; that it wasn't a conditioned response." And suddenly Isaac knew where this was headed. Derek wanted to know Isaac actually wanted him that this wasn't some sick way of pleasing his Alpha. That this wasn't some twisted mind set Isaac's father had left him with. He wanted to be angry about the assumptions but finally realized Derek wanted to know for sure because he cared about Isaac. He cared enough to not just take him even if he was more then willing. 

"I do. It's not." He answered his Alpha weaker sounding then he wanted to. "D-Do you ?"

"I shouldn't." He said almost silently back to Isaac still not looking at him directly but this time he was staring down at the ground far less confidently. It wasn't a no. That was a start Isaac thought. "You are too young, and my beta it's an abuse of my position."

Isaac sighed and shook his head wanting to explain that he knew abuse first hand and anything that involved positions and Derek was the farthest thing from abuse Isaac could think of. "It's not. Derek it's not."

Derek froze, Isaac had that affect on people, sometimes the ice living in his soul seeped out and chilled and iced the ones around him. He couldn't help it, it was the only way to fight the warmth that led to heat, that led to fires. "I could never..." Isaac frowned as Derek spoke because here it was the flat out no. "I could never initiate it. You would have to come to me Isaac." And suddenly Isaac took Derek's words as an invitation. He launched with a confidence he didn't know he had and he was on Derek's lap almost instantaneously. He bit his lip and finally met the other man's gaze the fear mixed with gratefulness meant so much more to Isaac then he could ever explain, meant so much he wanted to cry to let the ice melt but held back, for now. Instead he crashed their lips together in an over eager but not totally inept kiss. It occurred to him that Isaac with his frozen heart, and Derek with his burnt shell covering an ever vengeful rage fueled fire. That maybe they could come together and melt, to come together without words and find a sea of love. Then Isaac thought maybe he listened to too much Cat Power and wished his brain would shut up.

He pulled back quickly letting the kiss be chaste as he bashfully looked at Derek. "That uh, coming to you enough?" His response was a set of blood red eyes and a growl, not one of dominance or intimidation, no this was new for Derek, this was pure want. Hunger. And yeah Isaac may have whimpered as he bared his neck, and he may have flat out moaned when Derek mouthed his way down the tendon and gripped his hips but hell, you sit straddling Derek Hale's lap while his stubble and mouth touch your neck and not react. Isaac closed his eyes and took a deep breath when Derek nipped the skin of the nape of his neck and became suddenly aware that he wasn't the only one obscenely turned on. He gripped Derek's shirt making fists of his hands and the cotton material as he rocked into him, his body moving on it's own accord.  
Derek's head shot back at the rocking and stared almost in shock at Isaac. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want this Isaac?" He swallowed hard and looked at his beta. Truth be told he had less experience in all this then some would assume. There had been others, men mostly for obvious reasons after Kate, but it never had a touch of emotions. Derek didn't dare let them come into play. However, as much as he wanted to do that now he knew he couldn't. Isaac had always pulled something out of him that felt unfamiliar. It started out as a protective instinct almost instantly pack before he even offered the boy the bite. But with every day they spent in the small apartment, every accidental or not so accidental touch Derek felt something new. He felt need and want and a demand to just possess and claim the beta. He had fought it for a long time but it was no use, every attempt at fighting it seemed to make it that much stronger.  
Isaac sputtered as Derek shot back and he laughed at the question, he didn't mean to he just did. It was so weird to see this side of Derek. Vulnerable and shy. Isaac didn't say anything for a long moment drinking in the scents of the room and the look on Derek's face till they Alpha actually blushed and Isaac felt bad. "Yes I'm Sure Derek. I'm so fucking sure right now I could write a damn thesis on it and I suck at writing." Derek smiled but just barely and went back to kissing Isaac, and that was just beyond ok with the beta.


	2. It will happen when it should

The next few days after the kiss were awkward to say the least. Isaac slowly got used to the now obviously brushed touches. Derek got used to being able to react if even slightly, to the change in the boys heart beat and scent, kissing him hard. Hard kisses that turned into making out against walls, or on that suddenly too small couch. Then it would be over for some reason or another. Either it was a bona fide reason, like Peter coming home, or the others sending texts of phone calls, but then there was twice that there was no apparent reason. Derek just pulled away and told Isaac to go run. So either he was the weirdest physical trainer on the planet, or had some serious issues with getting off. That or he just didn't want Isaac that bad. That was what seemed most likely to the beta but he tried not to think about it.

  
School could be pretty awkward now, worse then the apartment that was for sure. He had always had a lingering bit of Derek's scent on him from living together but the constant groping sessions heightened it. He sat down at the lunch table and stole some curly fries off Stiles plate.

"Dude!" Stiles wrapped his arm around his tray protectively, it reminded Isaac of a child, or a monkey. "Just because you are the Alpha's boyfriend doesn't give you rights to my curly potato goodness." He scowled at Isaac but Isaac just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the table on his arm.

"I'm not his boyfriend." He tried not to sound as annoyed with that fact as he truly was. He hadn't even breached the subject with Derek, he was too worried about messing with the status quot.

Jackson laughed, and of course he would. Lydia smacked his arm, hard. Isaac wondered if she actually injured him the way he winced. Boyd sat down next to Isaac with a nod and an offer of his Doritos. Isaac shook his head no longer hungry. Jackson recovered from the wince and sneered, "Of course he's not your boyfriend, why tie himself down when you make yourself such an easily obtainable little fuck buddy?"  
Isaac barely bit back the growl in his throat as he moved to get up and suddenly Boyd's hand was on his shoulder, Stiles flailing in front of him babbling something about Buffy and not alerting the media. McCall had popped out of his latest Allison induced stupor and was chastising Jackson who seemed nonplus over the entire situation, but Isaac could smell the fear on him.

He was led out of the lunch room by Boyd and Danny, who kept shooting the most furious, we are so talking about this later, looks over his shoulder at Jackson. "I'm sorry guys." Isaac shook his head as they entered the hall way. "I don't even know where that came from. I never lose it like that."  
Boyd, ever silent shook his head and Danny spoke in an impressive snarl. "Jackson is a fucking moron some times, he is my best friend but he is a moron." He put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Listen to me Isaac, what ever you have with Derek it's yours not anyone else's and as long as you are both on the same page and consensual it's nobody's damn business. Now I have a jock to go bitch fit on." He squeezed Isaac's shoulder and stomped off.

Isaac turned to Boyd who cleared his throat and surprisingly started to speak. "You should talk to Derek about what you want." He frowned. "This is what you want, right? I know Alphas have a lot of pull when they give an order..."

Isaac sputtered and flailed his arm slightly. "NO! No he never, shit he doesn't do anything let alone force me. It's killing me." Boyd raised a questioning eyebrow, back to being stoic. Isaac flushed slightly. "Any time it gets anywhere near heated he just, pushes me away." Boyd nodded at him then appeared to be thinking for a long time.

"It will happen when it should." He said it with knowledge beyond his years in a way that reminded Isaac of Deaton and suddenly he knew where Derek chose him. He gave him a small smile and went on his way. Isaac couldn't push this but the on and off torture of it was too much. He went for a run before practice, running was good for control.

 

Isaac was growing particularly frustrated the fifth or sixth time it happened. It had been a month since the first time he kissed Derek. A month of painfully frustrating sexual tension. This time was worse then some of the others, he was there, suddenly down to his tank top, Derek's shirt thrown god knows where across the room, straddling the Alpha. In Isaac's opinion this was all fantastic but not enough, never enough. He rocked down onto Derek and the motion ripped a gasp from the normally silent and inhibited man. Isaac grinned deviously and did it again as he nipped on the others neck. In Isaac's opinion this was just awesome. Apparently he was alone in that opinion because before it could even begin it was over, he found himself turned and tossed to the free end of the couch. Isaac grunted and went to amble back up onto Derek but suddenly his Alpha was standing, awkwardly readjusting himself in his jeans before walking into the kitchen. "What the hell Derek?!" Isaac would stand too but his boner that has decided to linger do to the scents in the room just would not help on top of the not so manly squeak in his voice. "You can't keep doing this, make up your damn mind."

Derek was silent for what felt like an eternity in Isaac's panicking brain. Then when he finally did speak it was so quiet Isaac had to strain to hear even with his superhuman senses. "I don't want to push you." And that was when Isaac laughed, he knew he shouldn't but honestly it was hilarious to him.

"Derek, I have been all but groping you for weeks and you think you would push me? Honestly I feel like I'd be pushing you at this point." He sat back on the couch and frowned, Derek's words weren't helping his feeling of rejection.

"You're just... young. In high school you don't think with your head and I don't want you to do something you would regret." He was still refusing to look at Isaac, his face in the fridge as he pulled things out for a dinner he didn't plan on eating. Isaac was hit with a sickening realization with the words. This wasn't about him, not by a long shot, this was about her. Derek had sat him down one day and spilled out everything after a bad fight, Isaac supposed he had thought one of them was close to death when they battled the Alphas and he needed to confess, he needed to confess to Isaac. So he let him. He felt like vomiting suddenly and stood. Isaac swallowed the reflex and walked into the kitchen with his Alpha.

"Derek. You. You aren't her, just as much as you tell me I'm not my dad when I get angry. You are not, and will never be her." He shook his head. "You wont hurt me like she hurt you. You can't you aren't evil." Derek went to respond and in an uncharacteristic moment of what he might call insanity later, Isaac growled to still Derek's words. It worked, it was in fact the strangest thing because not only did he become silent he stilled and calmed slightly. Submitted, to a point, to let Isaac speak. He remembered Boyd's words that it will happen when it should and he had a new appreciation for them as he spoke. "If this, whatever it is doesn't work out then so be it. It will be awkward for a while and we will fight and there will be huffs and a shit ton of runs but no one will live with guilt. No one will be hurt, no one will fucking die Derek."  
Derek snarled at the memory but it only took one look at Isaac's face, the earnest and wide eyed shock over the entire situation and he knew that he could never hurt him, and in turn Isaac could never hurt him. "I know." He almost apologized but he was the Alpha he didn't have room to start bowing back to a beta he had too much already. Though where was the line? He wondered, how would he handle this being a personal relationship outside of pack. Would he screw up the dynamics? Isaac had stayed, for a lot of reasons other then Derek, he knew that, but he had still stayed. He didn't want to screw it up and lose that loyalty. He frowned at the thought but it was suddenly overtaken with the softness of Isaac's lips. He grunted in surprise as he was pushed back into the wall. Sometimes he forgot how strong Isaac truly was.

"You're thinking too much again Alpha just for once, quit brooding and go with it." Derek smirked and kissed back as the calm over took him. This is why he needed Isaac, he was the push to his pull, the question to his demands, the ice to his fire. He pushed back as they kissed, stumbled backwards steps finally taking them to the couch. Their bodies crashed down onto the worn material and Derek caged his arms over the beta. As Isaac squirmed ot get his long body comfortable Derek positioned his knee in between his thighs and the noise Isaac made in the back of his throat was so full of need and want it had Derek's heart skipping beats and made Isaac flush with embarrassment. Derek kissed him harder in response. He rutted his body into the others and Isaac whimpered in the relief it brought, wrapping his arms around his Alpha and rolling his hips into the contact. It was so much better then the perpetual blue balls he felt like he ahd been living with do to Derek's irrational fear of anything but first base. Then suddenly it was too much of a good thing and Isaac's heart beat stuttered then sky rocketed as he broke the kiss and tried to pull away. "Derek, no- don't you- you have to stop." He was floundering and squirming underneath him completely disheveled beyond the point of putting on the cocky mask he wears most of the time.

Derek just smirked at him he could smell it on Isaac, hear the tell in his heart beat. "It's OK." He kissed down Isaac's neck and he whined in the back of his throat in response to the stubbly touch to his sensitive skin.

"No, no not OK gonna." He gulped a breath too mortified to even say it, Derek didn't understand how close he was to cumming in his pants. Isaac wanted to get off but also didn't want to weird Derek out by making him think he was just a fumbling virgin, which yeah ok so he was but he didn't have to act like one. 

"I know." Derek all but whispered against his earlobe and rocked into him again. Isaac groaned, he hated him, hated the cocky bastard, hated his ability to know all of Isaac with one look. Hated the way he could make him bow with a growl, or a kiss. But god this was so good, too good to hate. He looped his thumbs in Derek's belt loops and kissed him again as little gasps and moans left his mouth and were drowned out into Derek's. He tried really hard to avoid it, clenched his thighs and thought of non-sexy things but he had a wet spot of precum on his jeans and he could smell how turned on Derek was it was just too much. He made a choked off noise and bucked up hard into alpha before crying out with the intensity of it. Living with wolves meant not enough privacy to do anything about being constantly turned on without being obvious. He trembled slightly and then the most shocking thing in his life happened. Derek came too. He made a surprised gasp as he broke the kiss and rocked forward with a grunt. The smell and look on his face were unmistakable tells and Isaac couldn't help but grin up at him. Derek shook his head and kissed Isaac hard before pulling away with a sheepish expression. "I'm going to go to my room and shower." He was just barely blushing but it was enough to make Isaac beam in pride. Derek was gone before Isaac could really drink in the sight, his alpha being bashful with a wet spot on the front of his jeans, a spot that was there because of Isaac. Isaac wondered if anyone had made him do that before and if so if he had since high school. He closed his eyes for a moment deciding he never wanted to think of the chance of others with Derek, only him. He wanted this, to learn each other. To try new things. To make Derek make that face over and over again. He wanted it so bad it verged on need. And that was just fine. Isaac stood and went to the main bathroom to take his own shower, glad to get the uncomfortably sticky jeans off. He stood under the water and for once didn't turn it ice cold. He let it in, let in the warmth. He was falling hard and fast and that was just beyond OK with the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the point of view wibble wobbles but I did my best. I tried there for no one should judge me :P  
> there will be actual smut, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this was my second fanfiction ever and my first Derek/Isaac piece so I hope you are enjoying it. It is currently a read alone but there will be a much smuttier chapter 2.  
> Please please please let me know what you think and thanks so very much for reading it.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for updates and my randomness plus links to my etsys at withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com/


End file.
